


Memories and What They Leave Behind

by Lesbian_Writings



Series: Frostbite is a bitch [4]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Dead TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Ghost TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Ghost Wilbur Soot, Hurt/Comfort, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27971909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesbian_Writings/pseuds/Lesbian_Writings
Summary: okay i wont lie yes this is a oneshot and you can technically read it by itself reading the other parts of the series will definitely help and make it more understandableTechno and Phil meet with Tubbo and Dream over what to do with Tommy's body.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit & Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, theyre best friends your honor - Relationship
Series: Frostbite is a bitch [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042260
Comments: 25
Kudos: 843





	Memories and What They Leave Behind

Techno didn’t like that he had to talk with Dream and Tubbo about what had happened but at least Phil would be there. And he would do it for Tommy.

Governments had failed him and his family before and he wouldn’t be surprised if they failed once again. 

Techno had managed to arrange a meeting with both Tubbo and Dream outside of L’manburg, on neutral ground. 

So here Techno was, pacing and adjusting his shawl. He was definitely way too layered up for L’manburg. But he wouldn’t dare take it off. Phil sat nearby, waiting with Techno until they heard Tubbo’s voice greeting them from far off, making Phil stand and Techno look over to where the voice came from.

“Hello gentlemen! I don’t really know what’s going on or why you wanted to meet at all but glad to see you both here!” Tubbo smiled and adjusted his tie.

Techno didn’t like what Tubbo had become or what he had chosen but he needed to remain calm if he wanted the best outcome. It was all about strategy here. And it was all for Tommy.

Dream just gave a simple wave and stood next to Tubbo.

Techno noticed how Phil’s wings puffed up and how he stood straighter when he saw dream so Techno put a hand on his dad’s shoulder to bring him back to reality.

“I wanted to talk to you both about something. It’s about Tommy.”

Tubbo looked confused and the mask over Dream’s face kept him from being readable especially with his constant relaxed yet arrogant body language.

  
  


Tommy had followed Techno and Phil out to where they were meeting people. They had told him not to but he was never one to listen. Even when it was for his own good. Tommy peaked around a Tree and saw Tubbo and Dream! 

… What was Tubbo wearing? And why was he with Dream? They didn’t like him, that was something he remembered but he couldn't fully remember why. Something about his discs.

He couldn’t hear what they were saying and so he slowly got closer, continuing to hide behind trees and being sure to avoid any sticks.

“-What he means is we are formally asking for permission to bury Tommy. We know he was exiled before his death but surely you wouldn’t deny a founder his right to be buried in his country? Or a father the right to bury his son?” Phil almost challenged, staring mostly at Dream as he stepped in front of Techno.

Oh! Had he mentioned wanting to be buried in L’manburg? He must’ve forgotten. But why were they talking about an exile? Tommy leaned in closer.

“How do you know he’s actually dead? We haven’t seen any signs. Maybe he just cut off communication with you. Doesn’t mean he’s dead.” Dream seemed a bit more harsh than usual, crossing his arms and closing off more.

Techno huffed and brought Tommy’s body out of his inventory, holding it gently in his arms. 

“Is this enough proof for you Dream? My brother is dead because of you. Because  _ you _ insisted on an exile. He was sixteen Dream.” Techno’s voice was as sharp as his axe, spitting venom at Dream. 

Tubbo looked at the body and Techno and felt his heart sink. That was his best friend. Tommy was gone. No more respawns. No more sitting on the bench. 

All he had left of him was Mellohi.

  
  


Dream froze, staring at the body. Tommy was dead. His throat felt like it was closed shut with an iron trapdoor and his body felt as stiff as the one Techno was holding right now. Normally he’d fight back and say that Tommy started it. He hadn’t meant for Tommy to die. He just wanted him out of his way. Tommy constantly undermined him and he didn’t want anyone else to. This wasn’t good. This wasn’t good for him. He understood why the two of them seemed so angry now.

_ Tommy was Sixteen.  _

Those words hit Dream like a brick. He both felt genuinely bad for indirectly causing Tommy’s death and fear because now Tommy was a martyr. Tommy had died because of Dream.

_ Tommy had died. Because of Dream.  _

Dream knew it was probably just a trick of the light but out of the corner of his eye he swore he could see Tommy. 

Tubbo had two choices. Make Dream happy or give his dead friend his last wish. He had picked L’manburg over Tommy once and look where that got Tommy. He spoke without thinking, not caring what Dream wanted but needing to make things right with his friend.

“Tommy can be buried here. I’ll set up a gravesite. I’ll even help you bury him. Anything. I need to make it up to him.” Tubbo’s voice was sure and it was clear he meant what he said but it was also clear by the slight waver in his voice that this information hurt him. And that it hurt him a lot.

Dream just nodded, getting out a quick affirmation that it was okay before essentially disappearing. Once Dream was gone a certain someone came out from behind the trees.

“‘Eyy Tubbo! My friend! What’s with the get up? Are you doing something fancy?”

All heads snapped over to see where the voice was coming from. Of course it was Tommy. Techno’s eyes softened as he watched his brother float in wearing his old cape and Wilbur’s jacket with the feather from his pillow behind his ear. Phil sighed and took a step closer to Tommy before seeing that Tommy was going to Tubbo and stopping.

Tubbo took a few hesitant steps towards Tommy before really looking him up and down.

“You’re wearing Wilbur’s jacket... “

“Oh is it? I honestly have no clue. He’s probably gonna want it back if it’s his then. … Nah I’ll keep it.”

“You… You don’t remember?” 

“He’s got a bit more memory than Ghostbur but not much… If you two want me and Techno can go and give you two a moment?” Phil nudged Techno, who had been staring off into space, and nodded.

Tubbo nodded and Phil and Techno were gone, including Tommy’s body. 

“I’m okay big man! Just came down with a little case of being a ghost. And Amnesia. What all did I-”

Tommy didn’t get to finish his sentence as Tubbo ran forward and hugged him, shivering a bit from just how cold Tommy was. Tubbo held Tommy tightly as if that would bring him back to life. 

Tommy was confused but hugged back. Man, Tubbo was clingy wasn’t he? But Tommy soon melted into the hug and the comfortable silence. As much as he would hate to admit it he had missed Tubbo’s hugs. But it wasn’t that long since he got one or saw him so he didn’t know why he would say it like that…

The two boys held each other for a while before Tommy noticed that Tubbo was sniffling. Now Tommy’s first instinct was to make fun of him for crying but he quickly decided against it. Whatever had happened clearly hurt Tubbo and he guessed his death on top of it didn’t help. 

Tommy was quickly realizing that comfort was  _ not  _ his strong suit. As Tubbo wept onto Tommy’s chest Tommy just rubbed his back and told him the same things Phil would tell him as a kid. Stuff like “it’s gonna be okay.”, “I’m right here.”, and shushing. It didn’t seem to be helping if he was honest but Tommy was making it work. He was gonna be here for his best friend damn it!

Eventually Tubbo composed himself and let go, wiping his eyes and sniffling. He seemed a bit better but Tommy noticed just how tired Tubbo looked now.

“Sorry ‘bout that big man… I just- I missed you. You’ve been away for awhile. I didn’t think you’d be…”

“A ghost?” 

“Yeah basically.”

There was a moment between them as they each took in each other's forms.

Tommy didn’t know why Tubbo was dressed up so fancy. A name rang in the back of his head but it didn’t mean anything to him and he didn’t understand. 

Tubbo noticed all of the pieces from Tommy’s family. Techno’s cape, Wilbur’s jacket, and a feather from Phil. He didn’t know why they were all there however. Maybe reminders of who they each were? But Tommy would never forget his family so it was odd to Tubbo but he felt a strange need to add on. He rummaged quickly through his pockets and found an old bee keychain and handed it to Tommy.

“What’s this for?”

“So you have something of mine! I don’t know if you remember but you gave me one of your discs, Mellohi, it’s still in my chest and I’m keeping it safe. So you can have this keychain and I trust you’ll keep it safe.” Tubbo smiled and Tommy inspected the keychain. It was clearly something Tubbo cared about as it had been kept nice and clean. Tommy nodded and hooked it to one of the belt loops of his pants. 

“Tommy do you remember Ghostbur?”

Tommy thought hard for a minute and shook his head. There were a couple of very vague memories in the back of Tommy’s mind about someone with a yellow sweater but he couldn’t put a face or name to them. 

“Well let’s go give him a visit. I’m sure he’ll be excited to see you.”

And so the two went. Tommy followed Tubbo closely as he didn’t really know the layout of this place. He assumed it was L’manburg but it was very different from what he remembered. Very pretty though. The lanterns looked like the ones Phil and WIlbur used to make. Tommy was “too reckless” to be trusted with lighting them or helping make them but it was fine. They were still really pretty.

He missed home. Wherever that was.

They went into the sewers and found a cozy little home. Tommy looked around as he continued to follow Tubbo and took note of how many barrels and books were down here. Tubbo called out for whoever Ghostbur was and soon Wilbur came out. Tommy perked up as he noticed his brother. Something was slightly off about him but that was Wilbur! 

He really should’ve put two and two together. 

Wait when and how did Wilbur die?

Wilbur quickly noticed Tommy and he looked happy for a moment before he realized and he grabbed something blue out of his pocket and held onto it.

“Ghostbur I’m sure you remember Tommy. Tommy I don’t know how much you recall exactly but this-”

“Is Wilbur! My brother! Of course I’d remember my brother! Wilbur how have you been?”

“I- I’m not Wilbur… I mean I am but- but it’s complicated. Either way I’ve been… Fine. But Tommy what happened to you?”

“I died idiot what else?”

“Clearly but I- I mean  _ how  _ did you die? What happened?”

“I don’t fully know. All I remember is walking to Techno’s house, feeling real ill, tripping, and then I fell asleep. And when I woke up I couldn’t feel anything.”

Ghostbur frowned and pressed a hand to Tommy’s forehead, quickly recoiling.

“Wow you’re freezing! I mean I’m cold cause you know being dead and stuff but…  _ Jesus _ you are like ice.”

“Wow real nice dickhead.”

“He’s not wrong Tommy. You are absolutely freezing.”

“It’s probably cause I froze to death now that I think about it. Falling asleep in the snow can do that to a person I guess.”

Tubbo and Ghostbur looked at each other then Tommy, both looking concerned at how casually he said that.

“What? I’ve been dead for a while now at some point it’s just whatever you know?” Tommy shrugged and looked around Ghostbur’s library, not finding much interest in anything.

Tubbo watched and sighed softly, looking over at Ghostbur, speaking softly. “Do you remember the coat he’s wearing Ghostbur?”

Ghostbur put his hand under his chin and gave a short hum before he shook his head. 

“I don’t… I wish I could but it all comes up blank.” He shrugged as Tubbo nodded and wrung his hands together.

Ghostbur noticed and grabbed something from his barrels, handing Tubbo some blue with a soft smile. Tubbo took it with a gracious nod.

“‘Ey Ghostbur! How much do you remember? Cause dad- Phil said that I remembered more than you.” Tommy seemed genuinely curious.

Ghostbur smiled and looked over his book and grabbed his own journal, handing it to Tommy.

“Here. I wrote it all down. You should try it too! It might help jog your memory as well.”

Tommy opened the book and nodded. He just might. He had plenty of free time now he supposed.

**Author's Note:**

> HIIIII sorry if this isnt as good I excel in angst but there needs to be a break in between all the sad so don't get too comfy :-) anyway I hope you're enjoying this series cause I'm having a lot of fun writing it I'm not like Super Proud of this one but ghost tommy and ghostbur hanging out........... brother moments................


End file.
